Before We Become Yotsu Naito
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Kisah-kisah masa lalu para Yotsu Naito saat masih menjadi manusia dan akan menjadi Yotsu Naito. Chapter 4: Yuki Shiro and Meeting
1. Riku Hamashima

**BEFORE WE BECAME YOTSU NAITO**

**CHAPTER 1: Riku Hamashima**

--- In someplace... ---

"AMPUN, NGGAK?!" bentak seorang gadis berambut hijau tua dengan mata abu-abunya yang menyiratkan rasa benci.

"A... Ampuni kami! Kami menyerah!!" teriak beberapa anak-anak remaja yang tadi menantang gadis itu berkelahi. "Kami menyerah, Riku!"

Setelah berteriak panik, anak-anak remaja lelaki itu langsung berlari kabur dari gadis itu, meninggalkannya sendirian.

Gadis galak itu menjilat punggung tangannya yang mengalir darah. "Huh! Cowok-cowok di kota ini pengecut... Ngajak berantem kok ke cewek sih..." keluhnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang terurai, membiarkannya tertiup angin.

Gadis itu mulai berjalan di gang tempat dia berjelahi dengan anak-anak remaja yang menantangnya berkelahi itu. Yah, dia sadar bahwa tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seperti seorang gadis. Menerima dengan mudah tantangan berkelahi dari perempuan maupun laki-laki. Tidak suka memakai parfum. Bertutur kata kasar disertai umpatan. Selalu menyendiri. Membentak pada orang yang belum terlalu dikenal.

Namun dengan mudahnya gadis itu menyembunyikan itu semua melalui prestasinya. Dia sadar kalau dia sangat ahli dalam hal akademik ataupun fisik, dan banyak orang ingin sekali menjadi seperti dirinya.

"_Riku! Kau dapat nilai 100 lagi untuk test fisika kita! Kau memang bintang kelas kita, Riku Hamashima!"_

"_Nilaimu sempurna untuk tes kanji. Pertahankan dengan baik."_

"_Dribble sempurna dan jump yang mantap! Kau memang hebat, nona Riku!"_

"_Lukisan yang indah Riku Hamashima! Kau berhak menjadi nomor satu dari sekolah kita!"_

"_Hebat, Riku! Kau mendapat nilai sempurna! Kau sangat sempurna, Riku! Kau bisa diterima di universitas manapun!"_

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan guru-guru sekolahnya, tergiang-ngiang di ingatannya. Semuanya hanya guru. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang teringat dari ingatan gadis itu. Bisa dibilang, pujian para gurulah yang menjadi nafasnya. Kalau tak ada, sama saja mati. Dan sendirian.

"_Hey, cewek, mau main sama aku?"_

"_TIDAK!"_

"_Ooh, kasar sekali kau rupanya. Mau nantang berantem?"_

"_... Boleh saja."_

_BAK_

_BIK_

_BUK_

_DESH_

_GUBRAK_

_BRAK_

_KROMPYANG_

_CRASH_

_KRAAK_

_PREKS_

_KREK_

_BRUK_

"_Ka... Kami menyerah!!"_

"_AMPUN, NGGAK?!"_

"_A... Ampuni kami! Kami menyerah!"_

Kejadian itu selalu berulang-ulang terjadi saat ada seseorang atau lebih menggoda Riku. Dengan mudahnya dia menerima tantangan berkelahi dan dengan mudahnya menang.

"Haah..." Riku mengehela napas. _Apa semua dunia seperti ini? Prestasi yang mengagumkan, perkelahian tak berarti, dan... Rasa sepi ini?_

TLUK!

Riku menunduk. Ada sebatang bunga liar yang terinjak sepatu Riku. Riku menjauh sedikit.

Bunga itu tertunduk lemas. Sebatang bunga liar berkelopak kuning. Seperti bunga matahari, hanya saja dia sangat kecil dan tumbuh melalui bunga yang berubah menjadi biji yang tajam yang selalu menempel dimana-mana untuk mencari tempat tumbuh baru.

Kedua mata abu-abu Riku menatap bunga itu. Perlahan-lahan dia berjongkok, lalu mencoba menegakkan posisi bunga itu.

Bunga itu tetap terkulai layu, membuat hati Riku sedih karena sudah menghancurkan hidup bunga itu. Kedua alisnya menekuk, tetap ingin bisa menyelamatkan bunga itu. "Kumohon... Jangan mati...!" pinta Riku.

_/Kau ingin bisa menolong bunga itu?/_

Riku tersentak. Dia mendengar suara seseorang. Suara seorang ibu yang hangat. Mendengar suara tadi membuat Riku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari aura yang terpancar dari suara yang lembut itu.

/_Aku mengerti kau ingin menolong bunga itu. Aku tahu, dibalik jiwamu yang liar dan mengerikan, kau mempunyai rasa tanggung jawab dan kasih sayang yang tak terkira. Hanya saja orang-orang tak mendengarkan suaramu yang kecil.../_

"SUARAKU TAK KECIL!" teriak Riku kesal. "AKU SELALU BERTERIAK!"

/_Meski kau berteriak, apakah ada orang yang menjawab teriakanmu?/_

Riku terdiam. Benar juga. Meski memiliki intonasi suara yang keras, tak ada seorangpun yang ingin berbicara dengannya. Mereka seperti tak ingin mendengar siapapun saat Riku berbicara padanya. Karena itulah, Riku menjadi selalu tak sabaran dan selalu mengumpat orang-orang yang masih tak terlalu dikenalnya, termasuk teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku..."

/_Tutuplah kedua matamu/_

Riku menurut. Dia merasa bisa percaya dengan suara yang dipenuhi kasih sayang itu.

/_Kau akan merasa sedikit panas disekitar badanmu. Jangan takut. Jangan buka matamu sebelum rasa panas itu hilang. Jangan ragu-ragu dalam memilih keputusanmu. Kau mampu menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat.../_

KAAATS

Sekujur badan Riku terasa panas sekali. Seperti terbakar api yang berkobar. Apa ini?! Seseorang, tolong aku! Riku ingin sekali membuka kelopak matanya. Namun dia terus bertahan menerima rasa panas membara di tubuhnya. Dia terus menahan rasa panas itu lama sekali. Namun dia tetap bertahan.

Entah kapan Riku masih merasakan rasa terbakar itu.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar beberapa menit, rasa panas yang ada di sekujur tubuh Riku menghilang. Dia membuka kedua matanya. "HAH?!"

Setelah membuka kedua matanya, dia melihat penampilannya sendiri. Sebuah pakaian berwarna biru tua, dengan dua buah pedang kembar dengan cahaya kilat hitam.

/_Kau adalah Riku Hamashima, Yotsu Naito pertama berlemen Bayangan. Kau adalah pemimpin Yotsu Naito yang melindungi Bumi bersama Pritéar/_

Bersamaan dengan suara itu lenyap, Riku terbaring kaku di tanah, tak sadarkan diri.

--

Chapter 1 selesai! Tribut Riku Hamashima... Hem, bagaimana menurut kalian? ^^


	2. Nadeshiko Karasuma

**BEFORE WE BECAME YOTSU NAITO**

**CHAPTER 1: Nadeshiko Karasuma**

--- In someplace... ---

"Fantastik! Luar biasa, miss Nadeshiko!!" puji para penonton.

"_Merveilleux_!" puji seorang penonton asal Perancis.

"_Kono Yamato Nadeshiko wa hontou ni ii no kawaii kao ne_..." puji seorang penonton lain.

Panggung gemerlapan, suara musik bersahutan, tarian seorang Yamato Nadeshiko bergerak dengan luwes, ditemani para penari latar yang berada di belakangnya, mengikuti alur lagu enka, lagu balada Jepang yang terdengar sepenjuru sebuah gedung kesenian.

Saat lagu enka berakhir, Nadeshiko membungkukkan kipas yang dipegangnya sebagai tanda pemberian hormat.

Tepuk tangan terdengar di sepenjuru kursi penonton, membuat gadis berambut hijau muda itu tersenyum manis. Oh, tidak, dia bukan seorang gadis. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Karena pekerjaannya adalah seorang Yamato Nadeshiko, dia harus bisa bertingkah menjadi perempuan yang sesungguhnya—meski tak bisa menyempurnai gerakannya yang selembut perempuan asli.

"Meskipun kau seorang Yamato Nadeshiko, kau sudah seperti wanita sesungguhnya saja!" puji sesosok ibu-ibu—atau ibu Nadeshiko sendiri.

"Iya, ibunda. Nadeshiko akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya." jawab Nadeshiko dengan tutur kata yang mencerminkan seorang gadis.

"Ah... Kau benar-benar mencerminkan gadis yang sesungguhnya, Nadeshiko. Pertahankan apa yang sudha kau buat selama ini." puji ibunya sambil menepuk pundak Nadeshiko, membuat Nadeshiko tersenyum sedikit. "Malam ini kau tak ada acara panggung, jadi kau boleh istirahat semalaman ini."

Nadeshiko berjalan sendirian melewati kegelapan malam di kota, sambil tetap mengenakan pakaian kimono hijau dengan jahitan aksen bunga-bunga lili berwarna-warni favoritnya. Dia melangkah mengenakan _geta_, sendal khas Jepang, mengeluarkan bunyi khas yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang gadis Jepang yang sesungguhnya. Banyak orang yang lalu-lalang melihatnya dan mengira dia sebagai gadis.

"Aku bukan banci..." bisik Nadeshiko pelan sambil meneguk teh buatannya sendiri. "Meski aku Yamato Nadeshiko, aku bukan banci..."

Suara itu hanya terdengar oleh Nadeshiko sendiri.

Di meja makan, di rumahnya. Dia hanya sendirian. Ibunya masih ada kegiatan—menjadi pengatur acara drama. Ayahnya juga—sebagai Yamato Nadeshiko juga, sama seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Haah..." Nadeshiko mengehela napas. _Aku ini laki-laki, tapi aku harus bertingkah seperti perempuan. Apakah aku bisa bebas dari kekangan aliran Yamato Nadeshiko ini? Apakah aku bisa menjadi seorang laki-laki sesungguhnya, yang bisa melindungi gadis-gadis yang disayanginya, seperti yang ada di drama-drama legenda Jepang dulu? Apakah aku bisa?_

_/Halo/_

"Hah?" Nadeshiko tersadar dari lamunannya. "Siapa itu?"

_/Aku adalah Ratu Leafe, namaku Sara/_

Nadeshiko terdiam dengan tutur kata kalimat itu. Suaranya lembut sekali, membuat gadis itu terpana dan ingin sekali memiliki suara selembut itu untuk menjadi perempuan. Ups—Maksudnya di saat sedang drama saja, hehehe.

/_Kau ingin menjadi seseorang yang mampu melindungi kan?/_

Nadeshiko terkejut. Sejak kapan dia tahu?!

/_Suara hatimulah yang membuatku tahu. Kau adalah Nadeshiko Karasuma, seorang Yamato Nadeshiko, yang selalu dilatih untuk menjadi seorang gadis. Nama aslimu Negihiko Karasuma, dan kau selalu tak bisa seperti anak-anak biasa. Kau selalu bermain menjadi perempuan, perempuan. Wajar saja banyak orang berpikir kau wadam/_

"Wadam, apa itu?" tanya Nadeshiko.

_/Wadam itu Wanita Adam. Sebenarnya laki-laki, tapi bertingkah seperti perempuan/_

GUBRAK!

Seketika Nadeshiko langsung pasrah mendengarkan suara lembut namun tepat menusuk hatinya. Oke, oke, dia mengerti memang banyak orang yang mengira kalau dia banci setelah tahu kalau dia adalah laki-laki, dan bukan perempuan.

/_Tapi aku mengerti perasaanmu. Nah, cobalah buka beranda rumahmu/_

Nadeshiko menurutinya dan membuka beranda rumahnya. Di halaman rumah Nadeshiko, ada pohon sakura yang masih bermekaran bunga-bunganya, menyebabkan aroma sakura tercium di sepenjuru halaman rumah Nadeshiko.

_/Coba dekati pohon sakura itu, dan sentuhlah pohonnya dengan kedua tanganmu./_

Nadeshiko menurut lagi. Dia langsung mendekati satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di halaman rumahnya, lalu menyentuhnya.

/_Nadeshiko, sebelum kau bisa melindungi seseorang, ada saat dimana kau harus kehilangan seseorang. Kau harus menerima itu apa pun resikonya. Segala yang harus kau pilih ada resikonya. Sekarang pejamkan matamu./_

Nadeshiko menutup kedua matanya.

/_Jangan takut dan janganlah bimbang. Kau tak sendirian menjadi seseorang yang mampu melindungimu. Ada 3 orang yang akan selalu disampingmu sebagai orang yang memilih takdir yang sama denganmu./_

Nadeshiko masih terus bingung dengan perkataan lembut itu.

"Boleh... Nadeshiko membuka mata?"

_/Silahkan/_

Nadeshiko membuka matanya. Dia terbelalak kaget. Sekarang kimono kesayangannya berubah menjadi pakaian berwarna hijau muda dengan jubah transparan.

/_Kau adalah Nadeshiko Karasuma, Yotsu Naito berelemen Ilusi. Kau akan menjadi pelindung bagi para Yotsu Naito yang lain/_

--

Chapter 2 selesai! Kyaaa! Review yah!!


	3. Anisha Asakura

**BEFORE WE BECAME YOTSU NAITO**

**CHAPTER 3: Anisha Asakura**

--- In someplace... ---

"TIDAK!" teriak Anisha histeris. "KAKAK, JANGAN MASUK KESINI!!"

"Anisha! Keluarlah, kakak mohon..." pinta Mori. "Kakak mengerti kau masih sensitif, tapi setidaknya keluarlah..."

"KUMOHON, KAKAK!" isak Anisha. "Aku tak mau keluar dari kamar ini! Dunia terlalu mengerikan untukku! Dunia itu kejam!!"

"Anisha-chan, kakak mohon... Keluarlah..." bisik Mori tepat di lubang kunci kamar Anisha.

"TIDAK MAU! TIDAK MAU, TIDAK MAU, POKOKNYA TIDAK MAU!" teriak Anisha.

Mori, kakak sulung Anisha, terdiam mendengar tingkah adik tengahnya yang mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia mengerti Anisha sudah mengalami sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dia alami, sehingga membuat adik kesayangannya tak mau keluar dari rumahnya—atau lebih pantas, rumahnya.

"Kak Anisha udah keluar, belum?" tanya Mitsumi, adik Mori dan Anisha, lebih tepatnya adik paling bungsu. Yah, Mori kakak paling tertua, Anisha anak tengah, dan Mitsumi adik paling bungsu. Total ada 3 anak yang tinggal di satu rumah Asakura itu.

"Belum, Mitsu-chan... Kakak khawatir, kakak harus gimana menenangkan Anisha-chan..." jawab Mori resah.

"Kak Anisha..." bisik Mitsumi sedih. "Kakak... Kenapa kakak yang sebaik Anisha-chan harus mengalami ini..."

"Anisha-chan..." bisik Mori pasrah. "Kalau kau mau keluar, kami menunggumu di meja makan untuk makan malam hari ini..."

Mori dan Mitsumi lalu menjauhi kamar Anisha.

--

Sementara itu di kamar, Anisha masih berjongkok menyandari pintu kamarnya. Menangisi apa yang terjadi padanya setiap hari. Sebagai korban kekerasan, hal itu membuat trauma besar yang terus menghantui jiwa gadis malang ini.

"Hiks..." bisik Anisha dibalik kamarnya yang gelap. Kamarnya yang ditata rapi kini menjadi berantakan karena menjadi sasaran meluapkan kesedihannya, seperti buku-buku pelajarannya yang sekarang sudah berserakan dimana-mana, sprei yang kainnya lepas dari kasur, pakaian yang acak-acakan, dan tirai jendela yang rontok dari tempatnya.

Anisha mulai berpikir sambil terus menangis.

_Apa hidupku akan berakhir begini?_

_Setelah diriku dipermainkan dan disiksa,_

_Apakah aku akan mati?_

_Sebentar lagi pasti nyawaku akan segera melayang._

_Kakak ataupun Mitsumi tak akan bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku._

_Ayah dan ibu sama saja, selalu tak ada. Sama saja seperti mati._

_Tak ada teman-teman di sekolah yang mau menjenguk ataupun mengenalku._

_Mereka mengira aku anak yang aneh._

_Selalu menangis._

_Menyendiri._

_Hampir semuanya dikerjakan sendirian. Berkelompok pun lebih memilih sebagai pihak yang setuju-setuju saja._

"_Autis"... Kurang lebih itulah yang pernah kudengar dari orang-orang yang membicarakanku di kelas._

_Awalnya kukira itu hanyalah isu belaka, namun benar setelah semuanya perlahan menjauhiku._

_Aku memutuskan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dikatakan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja saat disapa teman-teman yang masih berkenan ingin berbicara denganku._

_..._

_..._

_Saat aku berjalan sendirian, ada sekelompok murid-murid dari kelas senior mengajakku berbicara._

_Aku tak punya waktu untuk itu, dan kubilang pada mereka untuk bicaranya lain kali saja._

_Mereka berontak._

_Mereka memaksaku pergi dengan mendorongku ke gang._

_Aku berusaha melepaskan diriku._

_Mereka lebih kuat daripada aku._

_Mereka mulai menyiksaku, menyakiti jiwaku._

_Darah menucur deras._

_Teriakanku terhisap kegelapan gang itu._

_..._

_Di saat semua murid-murid tadi meninggalkanku, aku terbaring lemah di tanah._

_Tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarku._

_Suaraku sudah serak karena terus berteriak._

_Semuanya terlihat gelap._

_Aku sangat kelelahan. Haus. Sakit. Pilu._

_Aku langsung tak mampu merasakan apa-apa._

_..._

_Saat aku tersadar, aku berada di kamarku._

_Aku yang tak ingat apa yang terjadi, langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari siapa saja di rumah._

_Ada Mitsumi dan Mori di ruang tengah._

_Mereka langsung menghampiriku dengan khawatir dan menanyakan keadaanku._

_Aku langsung kebingungan. Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

_Kak Mori menghela napas, dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku._

_Aku terkejut._

_Ternyata murid-murid yang sewaktu itu menyiksaku itu adalah sahabat-sahabat kakakku sendiri._

_Mereka dendam pada kakakku dan menjadikanku sebagai sasaran pelampiasan dendam._

_Mereka ingin membuat kak Mori merasakan bagaimana kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi, bukan membuat perkelahian yang hasilnya sia-sia saja._

_Hanya saja nyawaku masih selamat._

_Namun tak hanya selamat._

_Mereka menjadikanku sebagai korban kekerasan pemerkosaan._

_Aku langsung berteriak, mendorong kakakku ke lantai, dan langsung berlari ke kamarku dan menguncinya untuk selama-lamanya._

_Aku sudah memutuskan._

_Hidupku takkan ada gunanya._

_Mungkin sudah takdirku untuk mati menanggung dosa ini._

_Andaikan saja waktu bisa diputar kembali..._

SRIIING

"Hah?" Anisha tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat seberkas cahaya dari jendela kamarnya. Perlahan-lahan dia berjalan, mengikuti asal cahaya itu.

"Bunga... Bunga mawarku? Kau kenapa?" Anisha kebingungan. Kenapa bisa bunga mawar hitam yang dipeliharanya sejak dulu berubah warna menjadi putih? Warna hitam kelam yang selalu menjadi warna favorit Anisha menghilang...

_/Jangan/_

"Hah?"

_/Jangan kau akhiri hidupmu semudah itu saja. Masih banyak orang yang perduli denganmu./_

"Si... Siapa kau?" tanya Anisha sambil mulai menangis, ketakutan.

_/A... Anggap saja aku ini ibumu. Dengar Anisha, ibu mengerti apa yang kau alami saat ini. Tapi janganlah membuat senyummu yang selalu mencerahkan bunga mawar hitam ini menjadi sekelam bunga mawar ini./_

"Cerah?... Kelam...?" tanya Anisha tak mengerti.

_/Aku bisa mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan bunga. Bunga mawar hitam ini selalu bahagia, melihat senyummu yang selalu khusus kau tunjukkan padanya setiap pagi saat kau menyiraminya atau memberikannya pupuk. Dia selalu terkulai layu saat melihatmu menangis kesepian. Dia tak ingin kau sepertinya, kelam dan putus asa. Dia ingin agar kau selalu tersenyum dan menunjukkan kemurahan hatimu pada setiap orang./_

Anisha keheranan diantara isakan tangisnya. Bunga mawar hitam miliknya... Dia...

Air mata terus menetes di mata kemerahan scarlet gadis malang itu.

/_Sudah, jangan menangis terus. Pejamkan matamu./_

Anisha menurut.

/_Ingatlah, Anisha. Kau tak sendirian. Ada 3 orang yang akan selalu bersamamu dan memilih takdir yang sama denganmu. Ketiga orang itu kurang lebih bernasib sama denganmu. Hanya kaulah yang mampu membuat mereka tersenyum dan bahagia dibalik masa lalu mereka yang pahit. Kalau kau ingin bersama mereka, ikutilah perintahku. Sekarang, terus pejamkan matamu. Kau akan merasa sedikit panas di sekujur tubuhmu. Jangan takut, karena mereka bertigalah yang akan menjadi kekuatanmu juga kalau kau berhasil melewati rintangan ini./_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Anisha berteriak. Badannya terasa panas sekali. Lebih panas dari terbakar api.

"Anisha?! Ada pencuri masuk kamarmu?!" terdengar suara Mori dari depan pintu kamar Anisha. "Buka pintunya, Anisha!!"

"Kak Anisha!! Buka!! Mitsumi cemas sama kakak!!!" teriak Mitsumi panik sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar Anisha.

Anisha mulai mencoba membuka matanya. _Tidak! Jangan buka matamu! Ketiga orang itu memerlukanmu, Anisha!_ teriak isi hati Anisha. "KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"Anisha! BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Mori tak sabaran. "KALAU TIDAK, KAKAK AKAN MENDOBRAK PINTU KAMARMU!"

"Kak Anisha! Cepat bukaaa!!!" teriak Mitsumi panik. "Buka pintunya!!!"

"KYAAAAAA!!!!" teriakan Anisha terus terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. Mori dan Mitsumi makin panik.

"Mitsu-chan! Cepat ambil kapak di gudang!" teriak Mori panik.

"Ba—baik, kak!" jawab Mitsumi sambil berlari menuju gudang yang hanya beberapa langkah di dekatnya. "Ini kapaknya, kak!"

"Heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!" Mori berteriak, sambil memasang ancang-ancang untuk memotong pintu kamar Anisha. Tak apa pintu hancur, yang penting Anisha tak apa-apa! "Bertahanlah Anisha!"

"KYAAAAAA!!!!" Anisha mulai berjongkok, merasakan panas yang lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Apalagi punggungnya terasa seperti disobek-sobek benda tajam. Dia mulai memegangi dirinya sendiri, namun tetap bertahan untuk tidak membuka kedua matanya.

/_Sudah cukup. Kau boleh membuka matamu./_

Anisha menurut. Di saat yang bersamaan dia terkejut mendapati dirinya mengenakan pakaian aneh. Ditambah lagi ada sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya.

/_Kau adalah Anisha Asakura, Yotsu Naito berelemen Waktu./_

Bersamaan dengan suara itu menghilang, Mori berhasil menghancurkan pintu kamar Anisha. "ANISHA!"

Anisha berbalik. Kedua mata merahnya menatap kakaknya. Dia lalu tertawa melengking.

ZATS

Saat Mori menghampiri Anisha, Anisha langsung menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Lho... Anisha-chan mana?" Mori melihat kamar Anisha yang tak ada siapa-siapa. Padahal tadi terlihat jelas kalau Anisha ada di kamar itu.

"Kak Anisha mana?" tanya Mitsumi masuk ke kamar Anisha. "Kyaa! Bunga mawar kak Anisha kenapa jadi putih?!"

"Anisha-chan..." bisik Mori kebingungan.

--

Chapter ke-3 selesai! Tinggal satu lagi, chapter Yuki Shi... –terdiam-

Eng... Kayaknya bikin fic terakhir lama deh... -__-


	4. Yuki Shiro and Meeting

**BEFORE WE BECAME YOTSU NAITO**

**CHAPTER 4: Yuki Shiro**

--- In someplace... ---

"Yukiii!" teriak salah satu teman sekelasnya. "Hari ini kamu dapat giliran duduk lagi di depan~ jadi ngiri deh~!"

"Ehehe, makanya duduknya yang cepat, dong~!!" jawab Yuki, nama gadis itu, gadis enerjik dan semangat di kelas tersebut. "Hari ini aku nggak sabar ngejawab pertanyaan guru sambil main~!!"

"Kamu ini, Yuki, belajar itu serius, jangan main-main sama guru dong," sindir salah satu teman di belakang bangkunya.

"Biariiin~~~" jawab Yuki cuek sambil menduduki kursi terdepan, terdekat dengan guru.

Saat semua orang sudah masuk, dia menyadari bahwa semua kursi sudah penuh dan dia tepat mendapat tempat duduk tepat didepan meja guru sendirian. Gadis semangat itu hanya menghela napas, lalu mengambil buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajarinya untuk jam pertama ini. Perlahan-lahan jari-jari mungilnya membuka beberapa halaman bukunya, mencari pelajaran yang sebelumnya sudah diajari.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak..." sapa seorang guru Bahasa Inggris, salah satu guru yang paling galak di kelas tersebut. "Open page sixty eight, please."

Yuki dengan santainya mengangkat tangannya sambil bertanya. "Artinya apa paaak?!" dengan nada penuh percaya diri dan santai, seolah-olah guru itu seumuran dengannya.

"Artinya, buka halaman 68, Yuki," sahut guru itu angkuh. "Kalau kau tak bisa mengerti bahasa Inggris, bagaimana dengan masa depanmu nanti?!"

"Abisnya sekali nggak ngerti ya nggak ngerti lah pak?!!" jawab Yuki dengan santai, lagi-lagi menguji kesabaran guru galak itu.

"MISS YUKI SHIRO!!!" bentak guru itu kasar sambil membanting buku pelajaran yang dipegangnya. Asal kalian tahu, sebenarnya Yuki sering sekali menjahili dan memanas-manasi guru-guru yang ada di depan mejanya. "IF YOU KEEP TAKING PRANKS TO OTHER TEACHERS INCLUDE ME, WE'LL GIVE YOU IN BIG TROUBLE!" teriaknya dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Ngomong apa sih pak, nggak ngerti, deh!" jawab Yuki santai, tak sadar kalau sudah membuat kesabaran guru itu habis.

"ENOUGH! CLASS DISMISSED!" teriak guru itu kesal sambil meninggalkan kelas, diiringi teriakan dan sorakan seisi anak-anak di kelas Yuki yang hampir seluruhnya membenci pelajaran bahasa Inggris tadi.

"Yeees! Kita bebas dari pelajaran si guru setan itu!" sorak salah satu murid laki-laki berpenampilan acak-acakan yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Iya, memang susah kalau ngehadepin guru galak itu!" jawab murid lain riang.

"Yuki keren ya, bisa membuat guru-guru galak nyerah semua dengan sifatmu!" bisik salah satu murid dibelakang Yuki, tapi Yuki hanya bisa terdiam saja melihat kebahagiaan sementara para murid-murid yang lain. Semuanya senang karena bebas dari guru galak itu, sedangkan dia tidak.

Kau tahu; Gadis manis dan semangat ini hanya ingin satu hal.

Satu hal yang selalu ingin dia raih, meskipun sangat mudah didapat melalui sifatnya yang selalu ingin tahu bagaikan salju yang baru saja turun dari kumpulan langit abu-abuan saat musim dingin.

Satu hal yang sangat ingin diraihnya, bahkan sampai rela ia mengorbankan apapun demi mendapatkan satu hal itu.

Sebenarnya bukan satu hal; mungkin banyak orang menganggapnya sepele dan asal saja.

Namun gadis ini hanya ingin hal itu bisa didapatkan dari siapa saja, entah tua muda, perempuan laki-laki, miskin kaya.

Dan hal itu adalah...

"Oi, Yuki," panggil salah satu murid berpakaian rapi. "Kamu piket hari ini kan? Yang lain kabur semua tuh."

"Hee?!" protes Yuki pura-pura malas. "Yaah, sudahlah, aku juga mau kabur aaah!" teriaknya riang sambil berlari membawa keluar tasnya, membuat murid yang sebenarnya ketua kelas hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah gadis liar itu.

-_-_-_-_-

_--_--_--_--_--

-_-_-_-_-

Jam 5 sore. Dimana murid-murid sudah meninggalkan sekolahnya dan kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Matahari pun sudah bersiap berganti tugas dengan sang rembulan, bersama-sama dengan awan orange kemerahan tipis menuju garis horizon.

"Ah... Semuanya sudah pulang! Saatnya bersih-bersih..." sorak gadis pencari hal sederhana itu sambil berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Yuki berjalan menuju kelasnya dan membuka lemari kelasnya, mengambil sebatang sapu dan mulai menyapu kelasnya seorang diri.

Setelah beberapa menit, kelas itu sudah bersih dari sampah dan debu. Cukup melelahkan membersihkannya sendirian, namun gadis pencari hal tadi tetap saja tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya.

"Oke, taruh sapu, lalu pulang ke rumah~!" Yuki tersenyum sambil melangkahkan kakinya bagaikan anak kecil yang akan segera bertemu dengan mainan atau boneka yang sangat diinginkannya. Dia meloncat-loncat kecil sambil mencoba meletakkan sapu yang dipakainya sedari tadi untuk membersihkan kelasnya ke lemari kelas. Karena agak susah membukanya, Yuki mendorongnya agak keras hingga membuatnya agak bergoyang.

KRIETT—

"Hah?" Yuki tersadar saat lemari itu bergerak ke arahnya seakan-akan ingin melindasnya. Dia tersenyum kecil, karena tentu saja tak mungkin hal itu terjadi.

TRAAAAKK—

Ternyata dugaan Yuki salah.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!" teriak Yuki kencang saat lemari tua kelasnya itu mulai terjatuh seperti akan menerkamnya. Setelah terjatuh, Yuki langsung tak sadarkan diri, tanpa ada siapapun yang menolongnya.

-_-

-_-

-_-

-_-

-_-

-_-

-_-

Berjam-jam Yuki pingsan tergencet lemari kelasnya sendiri. Saat Yuki tersadar, tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan menyentuh dahinya yang berlumuran darah, pertanda ada luka cukup serius terletak di dahinya. Dia mulai histeris, takut akan darah. Yuki mencoba melepaskan diri dan mencoba duduk menyandari dinding kelas didekatnya.

Dengan napas terengah-engah, Yuki terus saja menyentuh keningnya yang masih mengalir darah. Dibalik rasa sakit dan lelahnya, dia menangis. Muka Yuki mulai basah karena darah dan air mata, namun gadis malang tadi tetap tak perduli dengan keadaannya.

Malam sudah tiba, dan satu-satunya penerang yang menemaninya hanyalah sinar rembulan yang menembus jendela kelasnya, memperlihatkan kelasnya dengan kesan sunyi.

Meja dan kursi tergeletak rapi. Bersih. Lemari tergeletak terbalik di lantai. Sebuah pot bunga kastuba merah pecah. Pecah?

"Eh?!" Yuki sadar kalau bunga kastuba merah itu adalah satu-satunya penghibur dirinya saat kesepian; selalu menemaninya bercanda; kini terkapar lemah dengan air keruh disekitar ikatan kastuba merah itu dengan pecahan vas. "Kumohon, katsu-chan, bertahanlah!!" pintanya.

Yuki mencoba menyandarkan kembali lemari yang menghantamnya hingga pingsan tadi ke dinding, sadar kalau dia selalu menaruh semacam botol plastik dengan air baru untuk guru kalau-kalau ada guru yang kehausan. Yuki membuka botol plastik tersebut dan meletakkan ujung batang bunga kastuba merah tadi, tak peduli meskipun tangannya yang sudah lama memegangi dahinya yang berdarah mengotori botol plastik itu dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Ku... Kumohon..." pinta Yuki sambil menangis kembali, seraya tetap memegangi bunga kastuba favoritnya. "Hanya kaulah yang paling mengerti diriku... Meski kau benda mati, kaulah yang selalu menemaniku saat aku kesepian... Kumohon, aku tak mau kau pergi dariku... Kumohon, katsu-chan..."

Ujung bunga kastuba merah itu perlahan-lahan memekatkan warna merahnya, seakan-akan menampakkan warna kelam yang membuat hati Yuki ketakutan. "... Katsu-chan... Kau..."

_/Yuki, kau bisa mendengarku?/_

"Hah?" Yuki mengadahkan kepalanya, tak peduli meski kepalanya terpelitek karena masih sakit-sakit setelah tertimpa lemari tadi. "Siapa itu...?" tanyanya sambil mulai terisak. Suara seorang ibu yang lembut, yang bahkan tak pernah didengarnya seumur hidup.

_/ Yuki... Salju... Itulah, dengan dirimu, bersama bunga kastuba yang tumbuh memerah kelam... Namaku Saria, Yuki. Kau... Tak apa-apa...?/ _tanya suara lembut tersebut.

"A... Aku, baik-baik saja! Ahaha..." Yuki berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dengan menggunakan nada cerianya yang biasa. Namun tak bisa. Nada suaranya terlalu serak untuk dianggap seperti nada orang yang sedang santai dan ceria. "... H... Hiks..."

_/Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku mengerti apa yang kau alami sekarang./_

"Hah?"

_/Kau selalu memilih menyembunyikan rasa kesepian dan kesedihanmu dengan bersikap nakal dan ceria pada semua orang-orang, namun terkadang kau tak mampu menahan rasa yang terus kau pendam dalam hatimu, hingga air mata dan suaramu meledakkan keputusasaanmu. Kau gadis yang baik, namun dengan cara seperti ini kau takkan mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan itu/_

"A... Ahaha!" Yuki tetap mencoba menggunakan nada ceria, meski masih saja serak. Mulutnya terasa asin, karena keningnya masih saja mengalirkan cairan kehidupan yang kental tanpa henti. "... Kau tahu darima—"

_/Sudahlah, jangan menangis terus. Kau tak sendirian. Dengarkan aku. Teruslah kau peluk erat-erat bunga itu, dan dengarkan perkataanku. Ingatlah, Yuki. Kau tak sendirian. Kini cobalah kau pejamkan kedua matamu./_

Yuki, yang entah kenapa mulai percaya dengan suara itu, mulai memejamkan matanya.

/_Teruslah bertahan meskipun ada rasa sakit ataupun panas disekitar tubuhmu. Kau adalah salah satu dari 4 orang yang terpilih. Ketiga orang yang lain sudah tertidur dalam kebangkitan mereka dan kau juga akan segera bersama mereka./_

Yuki terus saja memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

BWOOSH

Yuki tersentak sedikit, karena seluruh badannya mulai merasakan sakit yang tak terkira. Perih, panas, dingin, ngilu, nyeri, sakit, dan rasa-rasa yang menderita lainnya mulai datang menerjang sekujur tubuh Yuki, membuat dirinya mulai gentar untuk menyerah. Namun dalam hatinya dia tak ingin terjebak dalam dunia ini. Dia ingin mendapatkan yang dia inginkan, dan ketiga orang itu mendapatkan bersama-sama hal yang diinginkannya. Hal yang meskipun ringan dan tak berarti, namun tetap diinginkan semua orang.

Hal itu adalah...

/_Sudah cukup. Kau boleh membuka kedua matamu sekarang./_

Yuki berdiri. Dia terkejut mendapati dirinya mengenakan pakaian pasukan aneh.

/_Kau adalah Yuki Shiro. Sesuai namamu, Yuki, Yotsu Naito berelemen Salju./_

Pandangan Yuki mulai kabur, dan tanpa sadar mulai terjatuh tak sadarkan diri kembali bersama bunga kastuba miliknya.

* * *

"Eh?"

Keempat pasukan baru tersadar dari pingsan mereka masing-masing. Riku, Nadeshiko, Anisha, dan Yuki. Mereka berempat tersadar dan berada di sebuah ruangan putih dengan beberapa kristal putih juga disekitar ruangan itu.

"Yaaay! Kau Yotsu Naito juga ya?!" tanya Yuki kaget, sambil meloncat dan memeluk Anisha beserta kedua pasukan lain. Nadeshiko hanya kaget dengan pemandangan berbeda dari rumahnya, sedangkan Riku yang paling tak tahan dipeluk mulai jengkel.

"Heh, sialan! Enak-enak aja main peluk orang! Lepas!" bentak Riku kasar, membuat Anisha tersentak takut dan gemetaran.

"Hei..." Nadeshiko mencoba menenangkan Riku. "Kalau kau berbicara dengan orang yang lebih muda, usahakan berbicara dengan baik-baik dan sopan..." tambahnya disertai dengusan acuh Riku dan isakan pelan ketakutan Anisha. "Kamu enggak apa-apa?"

"Eng... Enggak apa-apa..." jawab Anisha takut-takut, malu dengan pakaian yang sama-sama aneh yang ketiga pasukan lainnya dipakai.

"Heeei!" bela Yuki. "Masa kita baru aja ketemu langsung dingin begini~ Ayo kenalan! Namaku Yuki Shiro! Yotsu Naito terakhir elemen Salju, sesuai namaku! Nama kalian siapaa?" tanyanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Namun dalam hati Yuki biasanya orang-orang yang berkenalan dengannya biasanya lebih heboh dan melupakan aura keberadaan dirinya.

"Riku Hamashima." jawab Riku acuh sambil berkacak pinggang. "Yotsu Naito pertama, elemen Bayangan." tambahnya lagi.

"Nadeshiko Karasuma, salam kenal," sahut Nadeshiko dengan nada perempuan Yamato Nadeshiko dengan sopan dengan senyum termanisnya. "Yotsu Naito kedua, berelemen Ilusi."

"Na... na, na..." Anisha terlalu malu dan hanya bisa memerah mukanya, membuat aura Yuki yang tak disangka-sangka tetap ada membuat dirinya mulai berbicara.

PLAK! Yuki menepuk punggung Anisha keras. "Kalau mau ngenalin diri, nggak usah malu-malu gitu! Tegakkan punggung, busungkan dada dan tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabat barumu!" sahut Yuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Na... Namaku... Anisha Asakura, Yotsu Naito ketiga, berelemen Waktu... Sa... Salam kenal..." jawab Anisha mulai tersenyum sekaligus terharu mendengar sebutan 'sahabat' dari mulut Yuki.

"Hee~ Kalau begitu, salam kenal semuanya yaa!" Yuki dengan penuh semangat memeluk ketiga sahabat sekaligus pasukan sesama perjuangannya. Anisha lagi-lagi mulai malu kembali, Nadeshiko hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah, dengan Riku yang makin jengkel karena terus-terusan dipeluk seperti boneka.

"Mo.. Mohon... Kerja samanya..." sahut Anisha malu-malu dibalik pelukan Yuki yang besar.

"Iya! Mohon kerja samanya juga Anisha-chan!" jawab Yuki riang.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Anisha-san, semuanya..." sahut Nadeshiko lembut, membuat Anisha tersenyum dan merasa lebih tenang.

"Hmph," sahut Riku acuh, membuat mental Anisha sedikit menciut, namun melihat senyum kecil Riku, ketakutannya kembali hilang. "Salam kenal juga."

"Nah, gitu dong, akrab~ Jangan cuek kayak tadi~!!" sahut Yuki, lagi-lagi membuat Anisha malu sambil tersenyum senang. Nadeshiko mengangguk setuju saja pada Yuki, sedangkan lagi-lagi Riku menampakkan sikap acuh tak acuh pada mereka bertiga.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah saling berkenalan, ya."

Keempat Yotsu Naito tersentak. Mereka kenal suara itu. Suara seorang ibu yang lembut dan hangat. Kini suara itu terdengar lebih nyata dan seakan-akan dekat dengan mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang ibu-ibu muda berambut biru lavender panjang hingga semata kaki, bersama gaun hijau bagaikan pucuk dedaunan hijau muda yang baru saja tumbuh dari pohonnya.

"Yang mulia Ratu Saria!" Anisha buru-buru memasang posisi tunduk pada ibu-ibu muda bersahaja itu. "He, hei, teman-teman... Kita harus tunduk pada beliau..."

Yuki agak tergesa-gesa dan ikut memasang posisi hormat seperti Anisha, disusul oleh Nadeshiko dan Riku.

"Tegakkan kepala kalian, anak-anak." suruh ibu-ibu itu lembut.

Keempat Yotsu Naito itu langsung mengadahkan kepala mereka sendiri-sendiri menatap wajah ayu ratu Saria, ratu dunia Leafenia ini.

"Selamat, kekuatan kalian semua sudah bangkit dan seterusnya akan selalu ada. Kuucapkan selamat," sahut Ratu Saria santai sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya seolah-olah mengucapkan selamat, membuat Riku hanya membuang muka cuek, Nadeshiko mengangguk sambil tersenyum, Anisha menunduk malu, dan Yuki langsung memasang cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Eeeng... Apa tugas kami... Yang mulia, euh, ratu Saria?" tanya Riku pelan, jarang-jarang dia berkata dengan pelan dan sopan seperti tadi, membuat ketiga pasukan yang lain heran.

Ratu Saria tersenyum. "Berdirilah kalian."

Keempat Yotsu Naito mulai berdiri. Karena tinggi badan Ratu Saria yang lebih tinggi dari keempat Yotsu Naito, membuat kesan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang terus terpancar pada ratu Leafenia tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan air mata Anisha mengalir pelan. Merasa kagum dan... "Hiks..." isaknya pelan.

"Hng? Kau kenapa, Anisha-san?" tanya Nadeshiko lembut.

"E... Entah kenapa, bertemu dengan beliau, aku merasa senang dan hangat..." isak Anisha sambil mencoba menghentikan air matanya. "Susah kalau beralih dari trauma mendalam menjadi kejadian menyenangkan seperti ini..."

TEP

Riku menepuk pelan kepala Anisha. "Udah, jangan nangis melulu. Masa pasukan cengeng. Udah, mendingan kamu senyum kayak tadi. Enggak kayak sekarang." bujuknya sambil tetap tak mengarahkan kontak mata pada Anisha.

Anisha tertegun mendengar perkataan Riku. Lalu perlahan-lahan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Ratu Saria yang tersenyum, beralih ke semua teman-teman pasukan barunya yang tersenyum juga padanya. Setelah menghapus air matanya, dia kembali tersenyum manis.

"Anak baik," Ratu Saria mengelus rambut Riku, membuat Riku merasakan kehangatan ratu Leafenia yang ada didekatnya. "Kalian berempat satu-satunya pasukan yang sangat kami perlukan, Yotsu Naitos."

"A... Ada tugas, yang mulia?" tanya Nadeshiko sopan.

"Iya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi tugas kalian selama kalian masih hidup di dunia. Dissaster Queen, musuh kita, kekuatannya sedang bangkit dan akan bersiap-siap membuat gebrakan negatif pada dunia. Dia akan akan membuat berjuta-juta nyawa melayang dan alam pun akan hancur dan tandus kalau terlambat ditolong. Kita harus melawannya." Jelas Ratu Saria, membuat keempat Yotsu Naito bergidik kaget.

"Interupsi! Dissaster Queen itu apa?" tanya Yuki sambil mengacungkan tangannya, masih bisa santai sedikit meski pasukan yang lain sudah menciut mentalnya.

"Eeer... Bisa dibilang seperti saya sendiri, hanya saja terbalik. Saya ratu dunia Leafenia ini, bertugas untuk melindungi Leafe, unsur terpenting dunia ini yang berasal dari tanaman. Sedangkan Dissaster Queen, dia hanya ingin menguasai dunia dan menyerap Leafe untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau seluruh Leafe di dunia manusia habis terserap Dissaster Queen, manusia-manusia akan mati kehabisan oksigen dan tanaman serta alam sekitarnya hancur dan tandus..." jelas Ratu Saria kembali, membuat keempat Yotsu Naito itu bertambah ketakutan (setidaknya bagi Anisha).

"I... itu berbahaya sekali..." tambah Riku pelan. "Kami berempat takkan sanggup!" bentaknya perlahan.

"Na, Nadeshiko dan yang lain takkan mampu melawannya... Kami terlalu lemah..." tambah Nadeshiko khawatir, diikuti anggukan Anisha dan Yuki.

"Tenang saja. Pertama, kekuatan Dissaster Queen masih berada dalam tingkat normal, dan dia baru bisa memunculkan Monster Worm satu atau dua ekor. Kedua, sudah ada tujuh Leafe Knight dan seorang Pretear yang akan membantu kalian juga." jelas Ratu Saria.

Yuki lagi-lagi mengangkat tangannya. Ratu Saria tersenyum, karena sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan ditanyakan Yuki. "Monster Worm itu adalah... Semacam pasukan seperti kalian, hanya saja bukan manusia seperti kalian. Bedanya mereka hanya tunduk dan menuruti Dissaster Queen. Hanya berbentuk monster dan tugasnya menyerap Leafe untuk Dissaster Queen atau dirinya sendiri. Leafe Knight itu... Sama seperti kalian, jumlahnya tujuh pasukan dan mereka itu laki-laki."

"Hegh?!" desah Riku jengkel. _Huh, kalau sampai berurusan dengan cowok, susah deh! Pasti ujung-ujungnya berantem juga._ keluhnya dalam hati.

"Ung, kenapa Riku-san?" tanya Nadeshiko lembut, berhubung hanya dia sendiri laki-laki di pasukan Yotsu Naito ini.

"Enggak..." jawab Riku cuek sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

Ratu Saria tersenyum kecil. "Tugas kalian adalah mencari Pritear dan..." Ratu Saria berhenti bicara saat Yuki lagi-lagi mengacungkan tangannya santai. Ratu Saria tersenyum kembali membalas acungan tangan Yuki.

"Pretear adalah manusia biasa—tapi menjadi pasukan perempuan dari dunia—yang tugasnya akan membantu Leafe Knight dan melawan Dissaster Queen. Sedangkan Pritear adalah versi lain Pretear, dan dia adalah laki-laki-- dan Pritear itu harus kalian cari sendiri." jelas Ratu Saria. "Tugas kalian mencari Pritear dan membantu Pretear serta Leafe Knights melawan Dissaster Queen sampai antek-anteknya hancur. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, Yuki?" tanya Ratu Saria lembut, seakan-akan tahu gadis yang selalu ingin tahu tadi pasti akan mengacungkan tangan kembali.

"Yang mulia, sebenarnya, dari tadi ini yang ingin kutanyakan..." tanya Yuki perlahan. "Aku lapar, boleh minta makanan nggak? Dari tadi yang mulia ngejelasinnya yang nggak dimengerti sama Yuki, mana perut terus-terusan aja protes minta diisi..."

Ratu Saria sweatdropped. Jadi dari tadi itu saja yang ingin ditanyakannya?

"Uph... Gyahahahahahahahahaha! Bodoh!!! Hahahahahaha!!" tanpa disadari, tawa Riku meledak, menghancurkan image kalem dan tenang Riku dalam sekejap. Riku langsung tengkurap, terus tertawa sambil mengetuk-etukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke lantai, saking lucunya kejadian tadi.

Nadeshiko dan kedua pasukan lain bengong lagi, melihat tingkah Riku yang lain dari biasanya. Namun ketiga pasukan Yotsu Naito yang belum tertawa ikutan juga, bersama-sama Ratu Saria yang masih bengong.

Anisha terus saja tertawa, namun tetap menyembunyikan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, saking lucunya melihat Riku tertawa.

Yuki lebih sengsara karena harus tertawa dengan perut yang mulai berbunyi, membuat tawa Riku bertambah meledak-ledak.

Sekitar lima menit, muka Riku mulai bersemu. Sadar kalau imagenya yang kalem hancur lebur karena tawanya yang sedari tadi membuatnya seperti anak-anak lain.

"Ri... Riku-san ternyata bisa tertawa juga..." Nadeshiko menghapus air mata karena kebanyakan tertawa, membuat muka Riku tambah bersemu.

Anisha masih terkekeh-kekeh pelan sambil menyembunyikan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yuki hanya bisa tertawa selama beberapa detik, dan memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan dan terus saja berbunyi kencang, membuat Riku tak tahan untuk tertawa kembali, namun ditahan baik-baik.

"Be, benar juga, Yuki-chan pasti lapar ya?" Anisha tersenyum. "Yang mulia, boleh kupinjam dapur istana Leafenia? Saya kebetulan bisa memasak."

"Sa, saya juga mau bantu, Anisha-san." Nadeshiko mengacungkan tangan pelan lalu menepuk bahu Anisha. "Boleh kan, yang mulia?"

Ratu Saria yang masih tersenyum bengong pasrah saja. "Ya, silahkan saja."

Anisha dan Nadeshiko tertawa kecil melihat Yuki yang memelas karena kelaparan, lalu mulai berjalan berduaan menuju dapur istana. Riku lagi-lagi mencoba menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

"Riku, bisa kemari sebentar?" tanya Ratu Saria, memastikan kalau Yuki takkan membuat dirinya bengong kembali.

Riku menangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekati Ratu Saria.

"Dengar baik-baik Riku." bisik Ratu Saria. "Usahakan kau perhatikan Anisha dan Nadeshiko. Mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan aneh sebelum mereka menjadi pasukan. Jagalah mereka baik-baik dan--jangan sampai mereka berpaling melawan kalian sendiri."

Riku mengangguk saja sebagai respon, namun dalam pikirannya dia mulai heran. Memangnya ada apa dengan kedua pasukan itu?

"Maaf terlambat!" Anisha dan Nadeshiko muncul. "Aku membuatkan sup krim untuk semuanya..." tambahnya. Anisha membawa sepanci sup krim yang masih hangat dan ngebul, sedangkan Nadeshiko membawa lima mangkuk mungil bersama sendok bebek yang menggemaskan.

"Waa! Mana, mana, Yuki lapaaar!" pinta Yuki manja sambil meminta satu mangkuk dari Nadeshiko dan meminta sup dari Anisha buru-buru, saking perutnya yang terus saja berbunyi bagiakan orkestra. Dengan cepatnya Yuki menghabiskan sup krim bagiannya dan tanpa sadar tersedak berkali-kali, namun tak dipedulikannya dan terus saja menghabiskan sup bagiannya. "Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Anisha menepuk pelan punggung Yuki. "Ya ampun, Yuki-chan makannya jangan kecepetan, jadinya kesedak kan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Abisnya laper Anisha-chan!!!" balas Yuki tak memperdulikan dirinya tersedak dan mulai makan lagi.

"Hei, kalau makan jangan rakus kayak babi gitu dong," sindir Riku pelan.

"Hee?! Riku-chan bilang kalau aku babi?!! Kejamnya!!" Yuki langsung ngambek.

"Siapa yang bilang kamu babi! Lagian aku cuma bilang kalau kamu makannya kayak babi gitu, rakusnya nggak ketulungan!" bentak Riku tak mau kalah.

"Eh..." Yuki bengong. Namun mulai makan lagi, membuat Riku lagi-lagi mencoba menahan tawanya.

Setelah mereka mengisi perut mereka masing-masing, Ratu Saria menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul kembali.

"Baik. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Tolonglah Pretear, Leafe Knights dan selamatkanlah dunia..." pinta Ratu Saria. "Dan Riku. Kuminta kau menjadi pemimpin Yotsu Naito, seperti yang sudah kukatakan padamu."

"Baik yang mulia." jawab Riku, mengangguk dengan sopan.

Maka, dimulailah petualangan Yotsu Naitos demi menyelamatkan dunia...

* * *

Selesai! Akhirnya selesai juga... Awalnya niatnya mau buat satu chapter lagi, tapi berhubung Yotsu Naitos anggotanya hanya empat... :3

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca fic ini! Apa dihapus aja nggak ya... -berharap jangan-

Review dinantikan~


End file.
